


The moon's watching over you and your dreams

by klawhawser



Series: somebody who catches you [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec dies in Magnus' nightmare, Alec singing a lullaby for Magnus, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caregiver Alec Lightwood, Caring Alec Lightwood, Character Death In Dream, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Don't worry our Alec Lightwood is alive and kicking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Nightmares, Sick Magnus Bane, Sickfic, Ten Trails Whump Challenge 2020, Trail 7: Road to Recovery, Whump, Whumptober, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klawhawser/pseuds/klawhawser
Summary: Magnus has a nightmare caused by his fever and Alec sings a lullaby for Magnus to calm him down.For Ten Trails Whump Challenge by yuckwhump on Tumblr!Trail 7: Road to Recovery – Nightmares, October 6th
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: somebody who catches you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945585
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69
Collections: Ten Trails Whump Challenge 2020





	The moon's watching over you and your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the third theme on Trail 7: Road to Recovery, Nightmares. Enjoy!

Warlock isn’t supposed to suffer from fever.

But here he is, lying on his bed, feeling skirmish all over him. Ever since he became High Warlock of Alicante, a lot of downworlders and shadowhunters requests for his service. Seeing how busy his husband is, Alec always reminded him to not wear himself thin.

Alec has just tucked Magnus to bed, patting the silky comforter to Magnus chest a few times. It’s a rare sight for Magnus to see Alec taking care of him. Usually Alec’s the one who is in his position. Alec’s cool palm indicates how feverish he is. As Alec’s fingertips go, Magnus pouts like a child getting all of his candies taken away from his parents. Alec laughs.

“It’s late, Magnus. Go sleep already,” Alec says tiptoeing toward the door. Touching the sleek light switch, he turns around. hoping to see Magnus drifting off to sleep. Angel knows how little he sleeps for the last 2 weeks. He frowns when he sees Magnus sitting on the bed, staring intently at him. Alec’s fond smile is present on the young shadowhunter face.

“What?”

“No goodnight kiss for your sick husband?” Magnus tilts his head innocently. Alec raises his brows; fever really be making his husband acting spoiled. Nodding slowly, he pretends as if he is thinking something really important.

“Hmmph, no doubt you’re an awful husband,” Magnus continues as he slid down to the pillow.

Usually, that kind of sentence would make Alec’ goes spiraling, but not right now. Alec is now beaming, his barefoot feet glides back closer to Magnus’ side, whispering huskily.

“Well, actually, Magnus...”

Magnus heart skips a beat when Alec’s face lean closer to him. He closes his eyes waiting for the impact to come.

He waits.

Alec should be kissing him right now, Magnus thought to himself.

Not getting the expected outcome, he peeks from one eye. Alec is clutching his stomach trying to contain his laughter. Magnus throws look at his husband in puzzlement, _did he do something funny?_

“Hahaha— No,” Alec laughs but stops immediately, his attention full on Magnus. “And whose fault is it for not taking day off every weekend like I’ve told you?”

Magnus sighs in defeat. “You know, I can’t really say no to their requests. They keep calling me and you heard it also. Remember when you just go home a week ago and had a splitting headache you asked me to turn off my phone.”

“Yeah, I remember that,” Alec winces remembering that event. “Not one of the best moments I’ve ever had.”

Magnus nods weakly. “The only thing to stop my phone from ringing every 5 minutes is to accept, Alexander.”

“And now all I get is to nurse my selfless husband.”

“Hey!” Magnus complains in defense. “By the way, that ‘self-less’ title is tailor made for you, not me.”

“Fine, whatever. Just go sleep, Magnus. You need it more than I do right now.”

“But Alexander, I want a goodnight kiss,” Magnus pulls Alec’s pajamas collar, their faces only a few centimeters apart they could feel each other’s breath. “Believe me, Alexander, your kiss is the cure for my fever.”

Alec groans. Even when Magnus is sick, he still makes Alec blushing like a virgin. At this point his husband won’t stop talking. So, he pressed a chaste, light kiss on Magnus’ lips. It’s fleeting but it should be enough to silence Magnus for now. “There. Now go sleep, Magnus. Or else— “

“Fine! Fine. Yes, I’m sleeping, Alexander.” Magnus says cheerfully. He settles himself, finding the perfect position. Once he’s settled, Alec brushes Magnus’ cheek. He’s still feverish, Alec thinks. He turns on the nightlamp beside the bed. Magnus’ caramel eyes droops.

“Night, Alexander.”

“Good Night, Magnus.”

Alec moves back to the door, clicking the light switch off, and close the door.

—

Magnus dreams he’s back in Alicante where they were fighting Jonathan. The City of Glass were under siege caused by Edomi demons. The moment he steps out from the portal, he can hear those shadowhunters screaming in despair. Rubble debris is everywhere as far as his eyes could see. The rift opening between Alicante and Edom was far too big for him to close. Then his heart drops when he hears a very familiar scream not too far from him.

_Alexander._

He runs.

When he arrives, Alec is already on the ground, bleeding profusely. Isabelle is right behind him, drawing iratzes on various place on his body. Her body rocks, caused by sobbing as his head lolled on her lap.

_No. No. This can’t be true. Alexander can’t be dead._

“Alexander!”

Magnus lurches to Isabelle’s side. He took a glance on Isabelle. She’s not looking good. Her body is full of scrapes and some of her already forms a bruise. He’ll heal her after this. His Alexander need immediate attention. His magic already working on his Alexander.

“Please, please, hang in there, Alexander. I’m here. Stay with me,” he mutters to himself. The magic doesn’t seem to be working on him but still he’s trying. He blinks his tears away.

He can’t lose Alexander.

He didn’t want to let Alexander go if the last thing he remember is the way he walks away from him.

Isabelle sniffles, her slender fingers caressing Alec’s face, pushing his matted hair, caked with blood, aside. She glances upward to face Magnus, her mascara mixes with tears, cascading down her cheeks. A crestfallen smile emerges.

“Hey, Alec,” Isabelle’s voice wavers. Another tear rolls down. “Wake up. Magnus is here. He misses you so much. He wants to say something, but you gotta wake up first.”

Alec still chooses to stay unconscious. Blue magic hovering and envelopes Alec’s body. The bleeding still continues, but his bruises is gone already. Magnus pushes more of his magic. _Come on_. _Come on. Wake up, Alexander. I haven’t said ‘yes’ yet_.

Isabelle places his brother to Magnus’ lap and she stands tall. She is a true embodiment of a warrior. Her whip produces a sound as it turns into a staff. She gives him the brightest smiles at Magnus.

“Please heal him, Magnus. I’m sure you guys still have a lot of things to talk about,” She spots a demon then marches towards it.

“He still loves you, Magnus!” He hears Isabelle yells at him as she kills the demon with her staff.

After agonizing minutes later, Alec’s eyes flutter open.

“Magnus...” His voice croaks. “You’re here.”

“Alexander, darling,” Magnus hugs him tightly, uncaring if Alec’s blood transferring to him. He pulls him close, his hands grasping every inch of him. He rests his head on Alec’s shoulder, inhaling the scent of Magnus’ sandalwood shampoo on him.

“I’m here. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

_Oh, how he misses to have his Alexander in his arms_.

He pulls away from Alec. But Alec eyes almost closing completely. He pats his cheeks, doing every attempt to keep him awake.

“Alexander? I need you to stay awake, please.” Magnus pleads, he chokes between sobs, but Alec lays still in his arms.

“Magnus…” Alec whispers. It’s like he’s doing everything he can to stay conscious. “I-I’m sorry… I b-broke your heart.”

Magnus shook his head, hot tears now falling free and rapidly. “No, darling, please don’t apologize. It’s not your fault.”

“I love... I love you so much, M-Magnus,” Alec eyes brims with tears. Magnus quickly wipes them away. Nodding hastily, he sobs.

“I love you, too,” Magnus gasps for breath. “I love you, Alexander. Please stay.”

Alec lets a brittle smile as his eyes close. “Sh-should’ve... propose you sooner…”

Just as he finishes talking, Alec head lolls to the side.

“No, no, no, Alexander, please I beg you, I love you. I’ll marry you right now if it could wake you now!” He’s sobbing freely, clutching his Alexander tightly. His body still warm. He forces his magic on Alec once again.

But it doesn’t change anything.

“Why isn’t my magic working on you?!” Magnus screams at the sky above him. But no one hears nor gives him answer for that.

“Yes! I’ll marry you, Alexander,” He wails. His Alexander still look pretty in his sleep. “I’ll… I’ll marry you. Let’s h-have a wedding reception in Tokyo, Alexander. We can go sightseeing afterward.”

He gulps, his throat hurts. But it hurts more to see his Alexander not waking up ever again.

“Then we go to Bora-Bora for our honeymoon, yeah? You like that, Alexander? I’ll plan for everything so please wake up, okay?”

He waits for any replies from his Alexander. His breath shudders. He lets his tears fall on Alexander pale cheek.

“Say something, please, Alexander.”

He sobs.

“Anything.”

Alexander lies still in his arms.

\--

Magnus jerks awake.

 _It’s just a dream_ , he repeats the mantra over and over.

 _It’s just a dream_.

 _It’s just a dream_.

Not knowing if the dream is real or not, he decides to check in himself. He thrashes, throwing the comforter aside. He looks around frantically looking for Alec. But he’s not here.

 _Alexander is gone_.

As he stands up, lightheadedness strikes him. He grabs the curtain window and walks slowly toward the door.

Alec pinches his nose bridge as he writes a report due tomorrow. Even though he became the Consul, the Clave still gives him a lot of problem. He can’t focus on his paperwork. Not when Magnus is in a room beside his, having a fever.

He likes working in Magnus’ apothecary. It makes him feel like he’s surrounded by Magnus presence everywhere. He glances at his fourth finger, adorned with gold and white band.

He’s lucky to be married to Magnus.

It’s been an hour since he let Magnus sleeps. He chuckles lightly remembering when he asked a goodnight kiss. Before he is lost in his thoughts, he hears a door slamming, followed by the sound of footsteps.

Alec drops his pen then hurriedly run to their bedroom. He halts midway, when he sees Magnus standing in the living room. His eyes red rimmed with tears.

Before Alec could say anything, he’s buried in Magnus hug. Magnus grasp everything he can reach, as tears rolling down. Alec, dumbfoundedly goes along with him, rubbing his back, calming him as he mutters ‘you’re safe’ and ‘I’m here’. He can ask later. But he needs to calm Magnus.

“You’re here, Alexander. You’re here,” Magnus pulls away, taking every expression Alec makes at him. “Please tell me I’m not dreaming. You’re real, aren’t you?”

“Of course, I’m here, Magnus,” Alec is concerned at Magnus. _Did he have a nightmare?_ “I married you, remember?”

“O-Oh…” is all Magnus can say. He looks down, his lips trembles.

Alexander is _alive_.

But his dream felt _so_ real.

Alec watches his husband frozen in turmoil. He walks back to the desk in the apothecary, arranging his papers and pens. He put his hand on Magnus’ lower back, guiding them to their bedroom. He decides to call it a day already. Paperwork be damned. “Let’s get back to bed. We’ll talk after this.”

Magnus is his first priority right now. And will always be his first.

Once Alec locks the bedroom door, he slides in the comforter and slumps down. Magnus immediately moves his head from the pillow to Alec chest. Alec then half hugs him, hands on Magnus’ waist and his head resting on top of Magnus’.

“Did you have a nightmare?”

Magnus hums, his fingers playing on Alec’s pajamas button. “A very bad one.”

“Do you want to tell me? It might ease you up,” Alec asks softly.

“It was when we’re still in Alicante. You and Izzy were facing demons coming up to your direction. I was a minute too late to help you,” Magnus whimpers. He gets calmer when Alec soothes him by caressing his back. He loves it when Alec is caressing him gently like this.

“You died in my arms, Alexander,” he sobs again. “Y-you died before I could propose to you,”

Alec pulls Magnus away and he looks at Alec dejected. He hates it when Magnus is in distraught. “Hey, hey stop that thought. It was just a nightmare, Magnus. But I’m here right now, with you. And I’m safe right now, thanks to you. Even better we were married one month ago. Can you believe that?”

Magnus says nothing. Alec knows Magnus is finally got into his senses.

“ _Aku cinta kamu_ , Alexander. I really do.”

“ _Aku tahu_ ,” Magnus gasps as Alec beams down at his husband. He didn’t know Alec knows a little bit of his mother language. “ _Aku juga sangat mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku_ ”*

With that, Alec kisses Magnus’ head and Magnus closes his eyes. Before he drifts to oblivion, he mutters something. “Sing me a lullaby.”

Alec laughs, “You really make use of your condition, aren’t you?”

“A man can dream, can’t he, darling?”

_Goodnight, goodnight_

_It's time now to sleep_

_The moon's watching over_

_You and your dreams_

As a matter of fact, Alec’s voice is very feathery and gentle. It’s the one that can get you very sleepy in seconds. Magnus reminds himself to ask him to sing more.

_Goodnight, goodnight_

_My sweet little one_

_Tomorrow your eyes_

_They'll light up the sun_

They’ll light my day as well; Alec thinks to himself. Magnus chest rises and falls, his breathing steady, signaling Alec he’s already fall into deep sleep.

“Have a nice dream, Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> *translation: I know, I love you too so much with all of my heart.  
> Sweet isn’t it?  
> Hi there! Thank you for reading my fic. This one hurts me so much; I can’t not give them a happy ending. Please do bookmark, leave kudos and comment if you like!
> 
> The lullaby Alec is singing is Lullaby by Sleeping at Last. Go listen it, it’s very calming and sleep inducing.  
> Please wait for the fourth theme, Panic Attack, coming up on October 8th. See you later!


End file.
